


Jealousy killed the turian

by Difi



Category: Mass Effect 3 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Difi/pseuds/Difi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Shepard are really close. Garrus is becoming extremely aware of this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garrus didn't realize how close Shepard and Vega were at first. He saw their relationship as purely professional. They only ever talked about missions, or strategy. Like most soldriers they would train together but those sessions were few and far between. After shepard's visit to the battery, Vega was the last thing on Garrus' mind. Shepard, the war, and his family were his only priority. He knew that Vega was a good soldier, cocky, and bold, most importantly he was willing to die for the cause. Garrus respected the welp even if his human muscles were ridiculous and his huevos rancheros stunk up the mess for an entire day cycle.

Garrus also noticed that Shepard favored him and Vega for hostile missions. Once, she had taken both of them on more than three missions in a row. She only stopped when Tali complained that she 'never gets picked' and Ashley pulled the Eden prime card. Liara was too absorbed in her work to notice.

Being in a relationship had its perks, one of many was the ability to call his girlfriend if he was bored. He was hunched over his workbench reassembling his mantis. The guns were calibrated to perfection and he was growing bored very quickly. After polishing every inch of his rifle he decided to ping his CO.

Got a minute? -G

She didn't reply which was surprising. He knew she had more pressing matters to deal with, recruiting people for the war had taken up a lot of her time. She had been doing an abundant amount of favors for diplomats and she had even found Zaeed. Garrus was actually really surprised that he hadn't boarded and taken his old place in the cargo bay.

To pass the time garrus scoured the extranet for a scope that could see through those damn smoke bombs that the heavy Cerberus soldiers threw. Spirits, this was torture. He used to pray for boredom but now that its here; he needed to busy himself. Maybe liara would know what Shepard was up to? 

He walked slowly to her office, stopping at the fridge to grab a protein bar. Munching slowly on the bar he waited for her to unlock the door. Once he was granted access he was greeted with the wall of monitors illuminating the entire room. Liara turned away from her terminal and smiled.

"Hello Garrus"

"Hey liara, i know i say this everytime im in here but, wow you really fixed this place up. 

"Thank you, a shadow broker's job is to moniter every little thing possible...is that all?"

"Oh, no i was just wondering if you knew where Shepard is?"

"Why didnt you just ask edi?"

Edi's voice surrounded them.

"Yes officer vakarian, why didnt you just ask me?"

"Ah, it just slipped my mind im so used to talking to you face to face" Garrus raised the bar to his mouth but didnt take a bite.

Liara smirked at him then turned back to her terminal.

"The commander is currently in the shuttle bay, logging you out officer vakarian."

Edi sounded smug and liara was fighting back a grin. Spirits these women are always teasing him. 

Garrus took a bite of his bar before hurrying out of the room.

 

___________

The elevator hummed as it descended to the shuttle bay. Garrus tapped on the armor covering his hips. A light clang echoed in the small space.  
He wondered what Shepard could possibly be doing in the shuttle bay for such a long period of time. 

Was she buying upgrades for her armor? He remembered times when the excitement of finding new grieves or gauntlets totally made him forget about the outside world. 

The elevator stopped and he immediately saw Cortez at his terminal. Steve turned and smiled.  
"hey Vakarian what brings you to my humble abode"

Garrus chuckled quietly "I'm actually looking for Shepard"  
He tried to find his commander amongst the chattering personnel. He looked carefully skimming the cliques that formed around the edges of the bay.

"Oh, she's with James" 

Garrus immediately stopped his scan of the area. She was with Vega and she wasn't answering his messages, what the hell was that about? when had he gotten this possessive, was this normal? 

   He kinda feels like an asshole for even thinking that shepard's world revolved around him; but he just couldn't help but ask.  
"is she down here often?" 

Cortez looked confused at his tone of voice.  
"uh, not really she comes down whenever she has free time, which as we both know isn't very often" 

"Where is she?" Garrus walked over and discarded his protien bar rapper into a waste bucket. 

Cortez nudged his head towards Vega's space. "She's in the disastor zone james calls his workspace. Is she needed?  I can call her over if you want."  
"No, you dont have to, ill just go get her" with that Garrus walked over to James' side of the bay.

He expected them to be training or talking about their latest mission. Did vega slip up last mission? Was shepard giving him a stern talking to? 

He wasn't expecting to see them doing literally nothing. He leaned on the wall divider and watced james read while shepard slept on his cot.

Garrus raised an eyebrow plate and cleared his throat. James turned at the sound.

"Hey scars. ¿que tal?" 

James smiled at the turian's exasperated look. 

"It means whats up" His speech was hushed, careful not to wake up his commander.

"I see you have company" 

James turned in his chair. "Oh yeah, lola's been out cold for a couple hours now." He said pointing a thumb at his sleeping guest. 

"She just comes down here to take naps? Is her cabin under construction or something?"

"Uh, not that i know of. She was just exhuasted yaknow? She comes down here for naps all the time, keeps her alive."

"All the time? How often is all the time?"

Garrus shifted his weight to his left foot. His gaze switched between Shepard and Vega constantly. why couldn't shepard come take a nap in the battery with him? He remembers her saying the hum of the gun was soothing. God this whole situation was really riling him up.

James shrugged and sat back in his wheely chair. His body language was nonchalant; the exact opposite of Garrus'. 

" sometimes she comes down once a week, sometimes once a day. It really depends"

Garrus didnt know what he was feeling. It was something akin to predatory. Once he came to this conclusion he decided it would be in everyones best interest if he just left.

"Right, tell her to message me when she wakes up"

He didnt wait for a response. Garrus' fists were clenching as he made his way to the elevator. 

Why didnt shepard come to him in her times of need? Why vega? His mind was filled with suspicion and theories as he rode up to the crew deck.


	2. Please, chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepards just hanging with her best friend, she didn't ask for this

    God Shepard was exausted, it feels like her eyes are going to fall out of her skull. The headache she feels coming on is 

    definitely not going to help much. She just wants to fall into bed and mayb watch a couple vids until she falls asleep. 

    God just walking to the elevator is a hardship. Well, maybe she'll grab a snack when she inevitably cuts through the mess. 

    Yep, a snack would be pretty good right now. 

    Shepard barely lifts her aching feet as she walks to the refrigerator, on her way she sees vega eating what looks like 

     oatmeal. That man really loves breakfast foods Shepard thought as she slowly approached him.

 

"damn Lola you look like death." Vega commented as he stuffed another spoon full of "oatmeal" into his mouth.

 

" Your not wrong jimmy, it's taking all my strength not to collapse right here, right now" Shepard replied.

 

    Shepard grabbed a small box of crackers she'd hidden in the back of the cabinet. She doesn't know who's been stealing them but once she finds the guilty party ooooh she'll kill 'em. She walks over and pulls a chair next to vega, a little

conversation before bed won't hurt. Vega has always been fun to talk to, he never fails to lift her mood.

_________

Garrus wasn't jealous, he really wasn't. Shepard was his girlfriend, he was the one she invited into her cabin every night not 

vega. But, by the gods watching them chat it up after the napping incident really made him feel some kinda way, made him 

itch. Shepard could have friends, he didn't have a problem with Shepard hanging around liara or Tali and she had expressed her 

interest in women in the past. There was just something about vega, his flirting especially. 

Garrus currently standing behind the elevator, no, not just standing, Garrus was hiding behind the elevator like a child, 

watching his lover have an innocent conversation with her friend. Consumed by jealousy he eavesdropped for about fifteen 

whole minutes. He had planned to stay longer but he heard Shepard say her goodbyes and pull out her chair. This action caused 

him to scramble, he hurriedly tried to open the elevator doors. Smashing his talon into the call button at an extremely high 

speed.  
_________

Shepard turned the corner to find her six foot boyfriend hunched over the elevator panel, stabbing the button like he was in 

a prison riot and it had personally disrespected him.

"Garrus, what are you doing?" she said, arching an eyebrow and resting her weight on one leg.

He turned to look at her, still hunched over, it would almost be comical if she wasn't so confused.

"I uh, this damn button just won't" he continued stabbing it "it just won't call the damn elevator."

"Well maybe if you'd stop pushing the button and gave it a minute, it would be able to."

She was irritated, Garrus could tell by her tone, this was not the plan. She was so tired, he just wanted to escort her upstairs 

and act as her personal turian pillow. He stopped pressing the button and stood awkwardly and tried to avoid eye contact.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened, he and Shepard stepped inside. 

"What was that all about?" Shepard was looking up at him.

Garrus couldn't help but stare, she was so beautiful, he just couldn't comprehend it sometimes. Maybe he should stop this 

jealousy streak and realize that she was all his.

" I honestly don't know, it's been a long day, can we just forget about it and go to bed?"

She nodded and leaned her head against his side, he could feel her warmth through his armor and it felt great. Maybe it's 

    all in his head, this thing between Shepard and vega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok lmao I haven't updated this in so long, idek where this is gonna go....pls forgive me. There's gonna be another chapter after this, I'm trying a achieve a episodic type theme. Comedy is the key tho I rly don't want this to turn serious too suddenly, again sorry for the wait also I'm so sorry about the spacing, I have no idea what I'm doing


	3. Chapter 3

This is ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous, Garrus thought as he stood in  _his_ doorway. Who gave vega the right to sit on his side of the bed? Why the hell is he even in here? These are the questions currently plagueing his mind as he watches Shepard and vega watch some kind of hanar gameshow.

"hey garrus, babe c'mere, I know you know this one. Which hanar poet wrote the play,  _The_ _Bosomed Maiden?"_

There should be an award for most rage hidden, because Garrus swears he'd win it. The smile on his girlfriends face is the only thing keeping him from starting a huge argument. Gods, she looked happy though, she was surrounded by snack wrappers and sitting cross legged with no socks on, watching a gameshow...  _  
_

Garrus felt his irritation subsiding, he focused on the question.

"I honestly don't have any clue who wrote it" he said gently. Okay, he can do this, he can live with James being in his spot, on his bed, in his room, with his Shepard. For shepards sake, he can handle it.

"aw c'mon scars we were counting on you." James said as he laid back and slung an arm behind where Shepard was sitting.

 This is too much, he's getting too comfortable. Garrus is leaning against shepards wall of ships, eyes scwinting dangerously while James is giggling on the bed he is so happily sharing with Shepard. Garrus has lied to himself many times and every time he's proved himself wrong. This time is no different, he lied, he can't do this, he's gotta go.

Garrus tapped on his visor as if he had just gotten a message and grunted. "Ah it looks like the guns are off again, damn joker and his missile tests, I have to go attend to them." Garrus shrugged, touched shepards hand where it rested on her knee and turned to leave.

"How rude of him, I'll make sure to beat his ass later, ping me when your done."

Garrus hummed in reply and made a quick escape. Once outside he stood motionless for a second, he could hear more laughing through the door. He sighed and decided to take a nap in the battery, a place that Shepard was too good for apparently. Ugh, they need to have a talk.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the spacing is better, but shit it rly makes the chapter look short. I'll probably write another one after this. Im a procrastinator tho so....

**Author's Note:**

> Im still a new writer so comments no matter how harsh are welcomed. If i made any typos please tell me.


End file.
